Monsters
Monsters are creatures that attack the city every night when the Great Barrier disappears. Magical girls defend the city from these monsters. According to Cube, each monster is based off of a specific phobia. It's unclear if any named monsters actually appear. The monsters are listed in order of appearance and will be named by the in-comic date they appeared. S02-1 Heartful Punch categorizes them as "eye guys", while Undine insists they're "spider guys." Their bodies consist of a single large eyeball with spikes protruding like eyelashes and eight spidery legs. They appear to range from two to five feet tall. These monsters are the first and most frequent monster seen in the comic. Originally seen scratching at the barrier wall before being handled by Team Alchemical, they're also seen in the chapter 4 interstitial and again in chapter 8 S02-2 Appearing in Chapter 1 and referred to as the leader of the S02-1 monsters by Undine, this monster has the appearance of a giant bull's head with three spidery legs that can step over entire buildings. It is completely unfazed by Alchemical Fire's attack but, once immobilized, Alchemical Aether's attack easily finishes it off. S03-1 Alchemical Earth identifies the pair of monsters as "Snarks", though Undine is unsure if that's right. They are similar to flying killer whales (or sharks), with toothy mouths that encompass their entire heads. They give the four members of Team Alchemical a bit of trouble, but both Snarks are still defeated with Alchemical Aether's help. S03-2 This monster has a giraffe-like body, a humanoid, clown-like face with two small arms protruding out of its head, and an elevator sign behind its head. Undine suspects this monster to have been under the control of The Purple One. Under this supposed control, it was able to kill three magical girls in one attack by slamming them into the ground, before being killed by one of Alchemical Aether's attacks. This monster has appeared in flashbacks during chapters 3 and 7. S06-1 This monster has a vaguely bat-like appearance with a large red tongue hanging out and black eyes. It appears in a single comic page in Chapter 3 and is the first monster Undine kills as a solo. S06-2 This monster starts off as a giant centipede-like creature with two giant glowing yellow eyes stacked vertically and pincers. It quickly sprouts functional wings during its fight with Undine, who suspects it of also being controlled by The Purple One. Heartful Punch also helps fight the monster, but Undine is able to deal the finishing blow. S06-3 Jokingly called Dodge-Eyes in the alt-text. The second "Eye Guy" to appear in the comic, but with multiple eyes surrounding a large mouth and fin-like ribbons that may help it fly through the air. According to Undine, it is very "dodgy." Heartful Punch kills it at the start of Chapter 4. S07-1 A cone-faced monster with a dog-like body and numerous sharp teeth. It first appeared in Chapter 5 chasing Mark and Nicodemus. Undine was able to crush it using water pressure. S09-1 A duo of cartoonish monsters wearing red overalls and white masks. Undine killed them by slamming them into the ground, the same way that the elevator monster killed her friends. They may be the same "teddy bear lookin' arses" that Rue ran into the same night. S09-2 Possibly the leader of the S09-2, this monster has the features of a humanoid puppet with a goat-horned, white mask, an operating cross on its back, and a large stinger in place of one arm. Heartful Punch was able to defeat it in one-on-one combat. S10-1 Nicknamed "pile of parts" by HP, this monster's form is constantly changing. It is shaped like a hamburger, has a single giant mouth with solid teeth and three flopping tongues, red eyes that cover most of its body, and numerous small arms. It is another creature likely controlled by The Purple One until Undine kills it in the final page of Chapter 8. However, after its destruction, its remains split up into several smaller versions of itself. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists